Those Days in High School
by KnivesDrawnPistolsBlazing
Summary: This is where there are a lot Fairy Tail High School AU one-shots. Only High School AU. Includes Nalu, Bixanna, Jerza, Gruvia, Miraxus, and more. These are the scenarios in high school if Fairy Tail was in them. Most are comical. Chapter 13: Dodgeball with Fairy Tail can turn into a full out war. Pity the poor PE teacher.
1. I NEED TO RESCUE HER!

Author's Note: Suggested - put on "Light 'em up" by Fall Out Boy on tab, and pause it. Then I will tell you when to turn it on.

Summary: Natsu's off to rescue Lucy from boredom.

Pairings: Nalu; Gray/Gajeel Friendship; Bickslow/Freed/Laxus worship; Mira/Erza rivalry;

 **X**

"And therefore, as student council president… I proclaim strawberry cake as an option for the new menu." Erza stated with a gleam in her eye. "Anybody wishes to differ, has to deal with me."

Mira raised her hand. "I would like to differ." Erza turned to Mira and nodded her to go on. "Listen, I love strawberry cake, truly. But do you know who is making all these cakes?"

"The chef in the Fairy Tail Food Courts."

"And that is?"

Erza thought for a moment, then the answer popped in her head. "Oh! It's Mira… oh." Mira nodded, and started to talk again.

"And I am not, going to be making 3 million more cakes just for you to eat them."

Erza shook her head. "I didn't say that I was going to eat them, I said that the students were going to eat them."

"But you're going to get to them first." Mira proclaimed, loudly slamming her hands on her student council desk. "And I have to make more tomorrow, leading me to no sleep."

The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "So?"

"So, then I won't have time for homework."

"...Only make 2 million cakes?"

As Mira and Erza bickered on, Lucy rolled her eyes. This was the Student Council Room, and as the newspaper president, she had to be here. And Lucy did not want to make an entire article about Mira and Erza talking - err - bickering. Lucy wanted to write on Sorcerer Weekly! The biggest magazine company!

Lucy smiled at that dream. She was only so close. Lucy was already featured on it, as the most bodacious Fairy Tail High member. And that only attracted perverts. Good thing Natsu was there to save her.

The blonde sighed at Natsu. He was just cute. But alas, Lucy was stuck here. Listening to the two rivals bicker on and on. Then Lucy stood up. "I have a proposition."

Mira and Erza stopped their cat fighting and resumed to their normal positions. "Yes, Lucy?" Erza asked with her usual formal voice. "What is your proposition?"

 **X**

Natsu sighed and groaned. "I miss Lucy." Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, and basically all the other Fairy Tail boys raised an eyebrow.

"Are fucking serious, Salamander?" Gajeel asked unimpressed. "We only started boys day out - by missing class, because Erza's busy - 5 minutes ago and you complained about this 21 times already!" The rest of the Fairy Tail boys nodded.

Laxus took a swig of beer from his flask. "Gramps doesn't even know about this. This is our day. So just goddamn chill." Natsu pouted.

"But Luce is in trouble!" Natsu screeched, so far that Gildarts - who was taking a tour to see The Exotic Bra Hall in Hargeon that was showcasing today - could hear him. Lucy was only safe with Natsu, not anybody else. Natsu was Lucy's dragon.

Gray set down some poker cards. "How do you know, Fire-breath? You a stalker, or something?" The boys sweat-dropped. They all know that Natsu's secret hobby is to stalk Lucy endlessly and sneer at any boy who comes 5 feet near her. Fairy Tail boys not included.

"No…"

Yes… The boys thought.

"I just need to go to LUCY!" Natsu raised his hands in the air as he tipped over in his chair and fell smack on the ground. "I bet she's in trouble."

(Gajeel whispered to Gray, "I bet 200 jewels that Bunny girl's enjoying her time without Salamander."

Gray answered back, "Make it 700 and you got yourself a deal.")

Natsu fingered his lighter. He just wanted to burn The Fairy Tail Bar to the ground at save Lucy. Yeah, that doesn't sound bad.

Then the pink haired idiot just realized something. "Oh no! Lucy's in trouble!" All the boys fell over in exasperation.

Laxus then said sarcastically, "What do you think happened to her, Ash-for-Brains?"

"Good nickname, Laxus-sama!" Freed and Bickslow cheered in the background. That was getting really annoying…

Natsu said, "Well, Luce was walking to her meeting, then Erza had found her. Then she screamed, 'Natsu, Natsu, save me!' but since I was here, I didn't come. Then Erza kidnapped Lucy, because she was walking to slow to the meeting. Luce was still yelling 'Natsu!'"

"I highly doubt the 'Natsu, Natsu, save me!' part."

"It's Natsu the idiot. Just nod and go along with it, Gray."

Natsu continued, "Then Erza and Mira tied Lucy up to a chair, and made her hear their rants. Luce's mouth was duct-taped so she couldn't scream for help this time. Lucy's ears weren't covered so she could hear the sounds the two monsters made."

The boys couldn't help but agree that Erza and Mira were both monsters.

Natsu still continued, "Then, Lucy speed dialed Seafood-"

"You mean Cancer?" Freed raised an eyebrow.

"-And Seafood came to Luce's rescue instead of me, and when Mira and Erza looked back to Lucy, she was still untangling herself from the ropes, then the monsters bound her extra tight to the chair again."

The boys sweat-dropped. It really sounded true, but they didn't believe it.

"To this day, Luce is still yelling, 'Natsu! Come and save me!'"

Gajeel chuckled. "I'm impressed."

The boys looked at Gajeel, surprised. Nobody was proud of Natsu, except maybe Lucy, but she was Natsu's best friend - everyone knew that - so she felt obliged to help Natsu out by giving him fake support.

"That Salamander's pea brain could get such an idea."

That made more sense.

The boys turned to Natsu.

And he was gone. There was still dust, to where we ran off to. Laxus sighed. "Well, he lasted 7 minutes." Laxus put his hand out to the boys.

"Nab, pay up. I guessed 7 minutes, and you guessed 8."

"Shit!"

 **X**

Lucy tapped her foot.

It was boring.

It was suuuuper boring.

Then Natsu burst the door open, leaving the whole student council stunned. Just absolutely stunned. Mira was on top of Erza, as Erza pulled her white locks. But that didn't attract Natsu's attention. Lucy did.

Pandemonium broke out.

"I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU, LUCE!" Natsu yelled out as he grabbed Lucy bridal style.

"Does it look like I need rescuing, idiot?!"

"Honestly… yes. From boredom."

"Fair point." Lucy sighed as Natsu suddenly had an iron grip on her, making Lucy squeak. "Natsu… too tight!"

Natsu shook his head. "You want me to keep a good grip on you."

"I-I do?"

Natsu smirked the Dragneel trademark smirk. "Yeah. 'Cause we're jumping out the window."

"WE'RE WHAT?!"

The student council building was on the 7th floor, and the ground level was on the ground. That was way too high! Besides, the stuff on the ground, were dirt, plants, and concrete.

Also people.

(Feel free to blast "Light 'em Up" by Fall Out Boy, now. Right at the chorus.)

Natsu gripped Lucy in his hands and ran towards the window, with Erza and Mira screaming behind him. More like Erza was the one screaming Natsu to let go. Mira was too busy fangirling over the Nalu moment.

Yes, Mira. This was the perfect time to be fangirling. Natsu and Lucy are going to jump. Out of a window. 7 floors up. Yeah, yeah. Keep fangirling.

Natsu burst through the window. Glass shattered everywhere, and the sight was really a sight to behold. The people below looked up and covered their heads just in time to keep the glass from hitting their heads.

But they also saw Natsu and Lucy jump out.

"OMG! IS NALU CANON?!"

"NALU NALU NALU!"

Natsu let Lucy go, a bit to Lucy's disappointment, and much more Natsu's disappointment. (He enjoyed Lucy's boobs squishe onto his chiseled chest and his hand on her ass.

"Run, Natsu!"

And they both ran off.

(The student council never got to do Lucy's proposition, which was to make strawberry cake, but with Natsu's face on it.)


	2. Juvia's Day

Author's Note: This was really quick, but I wanted to make a Juvia thing.

Summary: Juvia throughout the day.

Pairings: High School Kids/Lucy one-sided; Nalu; Gajeel/Lucy Friendship; Juvia/Gajeel Friendship; Juvia/Lucy Friendship; Juvia/High School Kids Rivalry; Gray/Lucy (In Juvia's Head);

 **X**

"Love Rivals." Juvia acknowledged some girls that talked to Gray-sama earlier yesterday. "Juvia hopes you do not go near Gray-sama today. Or else Juvia will come after you." Juvia said this cheerfully. Due to Juvia's research, (i.e. stalking and following Gray-sama everywhere.) Gray-sama likes cheerful people. Therefore, Juvia must be cheerful for her Gray-sama.

The girls were freaked out. "O-Okay!" They scurried always muttering about "Crazy Rain Woman." Juvia held her head up high, clearly pleased that they weren't going anywhere near Gray-sama soon.

"Love Rival 384, Love Rival 623, how was the basketball game, yesterday?" Juvia asked some of Gray's basketball team members. The team members looked up from their hardcore, awesome, intense, rock, paper scissors.

After looking into her blue eyes, the team member saw their dramatic past of being ripped to shreds because they clapped Gray on the back. Soon they had to be admitted into the nurse office.

"Gah! It's JUVIA LOCKSER!" One of the team members yelled. The rest looked startled, then they looked up and hugged each other in fear.

"WAH! DON'T HURT US, JUVIA!"

And the team members ran away. Juvia huffed and crossed her arms. "Basketball members shouldn't be mean to Juvia." But nevertheless, Juvia had something exciting to plan. Today was THE LOVE RIVAL'S birthday. When Juvia means the love rival, she means Lucy-san. Or Lucy Heartfillia.

"What should I get for Love Rival?" Juvia pondered out loud as she walked into the hallways. Gajeel appeared behind Juvia, startling her. "Wah! Gajeel-kun? Don't scare Juvia like that." Gajeel grunted.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you think that Bunny girl would like a pink bunny suit or the red bunny suit?" Gajeel asked, as he raised the two suits in the air in front of Juvia. The boys that just happened to be surrounding Juvia and Gajeel got instant nosebleeds.

The picture of Lucy Heartfilia in a bunny suit.

Cue the nosebleeds.

Juvia pointed at the red bunny suit. "As a fellow girl, Juvia feels like the red bunny suit fits Love Rival better." Gajeel nodded in approval.

"Yeah. It also matches with my new white electric guitar." Police sirens broke out. Gajeel swore. "Fucking shit." Gajeel forcibly tried to stick the parcel in his too small pockets. "They caught me."

Juvia cocked her head to the side. "Who caught Gajeel-kun?"

"Well, I kind of took this off the racks in the store, and ran all the way to school because I couldn't figure which one Bunny girl looked good in."

"GAJEEL-KUN STOLE THE BUNNY SUIT?!"

Gajeel was already gone when Juvia made the realization. Then the blue haired girl shook her head as she sighed. "Well, at least Gajeel-kun knows what to get Love Rival for her birthday today." Then Juvia looked at her surroundings then her eyes bugged out of her sockets.

"HOW COULD JUVIA NOT NOTICE THIS?!"

The hallways were decorated in 'Happy Birthday Lucy!' and 'Can You Wear This Lingerie For Your Birthday?' everywhere. Lucy wasn't even at school yet. Her Wednesday classes are mostly in the afternoon.

Juvia stepped on a blue heart. She picked it up and it read, "Dear Lucy, I really really really like you. From your secret admirer." Juvia dropped the card in surprise. "What happens if that card was from Gray-sama?"

The blue haired girl thought of the scenario.

 **Gray-sama looked at Love Rival in a bunny suit and got a nosebleed. "She looks sexy…" Then the stripper takes out a blue heart.**

" **This was for Juvia, but… I think Lucy deserves it more…"**

 **Love Rival comes to Gray-sama. "Gray, you shouldn't hang on to Juvia so much. Go to others." Gray-sama violently shook his head.**

" **Juvia has enraptured my heart… But…" Gray-sama looked up into Love Rival's beautiful brown eyes as the club lights danced around them.**

" **I think… Gray, I…"**

" **Lucy… I…**

" **Love you."**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Juvia wailed in the hallway. Many kids were slightly disturbed by the fact Juvia was talking to herself and crying a river, literally. "Love Rival will take advantage of Love Rival's birthday and attract Gray-sama!"

Then the doors open. There's Lucy Heartfilia with Natsu Dragneel - whose arm is draped over Lucy's shoulders - and they're smiling and laughing. "Hahaha! That's really funny, Natsu." Lucy said as her shoulders shook with laughter.

Natsu stared at Lucy. "Yeah… Happy Birthday, Luce!" He held out a mountain of presents. Lucy tried to carry them all, but there were too many. "Let me help you, you weirdo."

Lucy pouted, "Hey!" But nevertheless, she passed Natsu the stack of presents. "Thank you for the presents - woah!" Gray, Erza, Wendy and all the other Fairy Tail members came running towards Lucy.

"LUCY!"

"I bought you the ultra rare tequila bottle. I drank the inside, by the way."

"I got you the fuzziest PJs when you snog with Natsu."

Natsu smirked.

"I bought you a book about MAN! It is MAN!"

"Here. Take this, a book about fairies."

"This is a snow globe that I made with my own ice."

Juvia froze. Gray-sama used his art and talent on Love Rival? He made a very delicate sculpture for Love Rival? Juvia put her hands on her cheeks and screeched,

"GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S!"

Lucy dropped Gray's snow globe, startled. "Oh no! Gray! I broke your present! I'm so sorry! I'll find a way to fix it." Lucy scooped down to get the ice shards, letting Natsu - who was behind her - get a good look under her skirt.

Natsu got a really heavy nosebleed.

Gray stopped her hand, then said, "It's okay, I'll make another one. You were startled." Lucy beamed at Gray.

"Thanks."

Juvia spiraled into deep depression, muttering about Lucy being her main Love Rival.

 **X**


	3. Substitute's Names

Author's Note: This just popped up in my head after I read this: s/10264509/326/Tales-of-Fairies, and you know, Fairy Tail isn't that professional...

Summary: Fairy Tail gains a substitute history teacher with an interesting name.

Pairings: Nalu; Makarov/Porlyusica; Gale; Happy/Lucy friendship; Gruvia; Freed/Levy friendship

 **X**

Makarov stood in front of the whole school - who were chatting away - and cleared his throat and stepped onto the podium. They were in the auditorium, and the students were filing into their seats, while others threw paper airplanes at each other. Makarov - who was at the front stage - cleared his throat again, and all the students turned to him.

Except for Natsu and Gray, who were in the back. They were fighting as usual and Erza had to put a stop to it.

"Okay, brats. Today is the day Capricorn is sick. He is never sick. But today he is sick." Makarov attempted to remember what else he was supposed to say. "Oh, and you have a substitute teacher for the day." The students leaned in closely to hear what the substitute's name was. "But I forgot her name."

Makarov twirled his smiley stick around. "But it's a woman, and she's flat chested. Nothing to look at." Then the old man looked at Mira, Juvia, Cana, and Lucy. "Unlike those ladie-" He never got to finish his sentence. Laxus had triggered electricity to his podium through the plugs, and Natsu had thrown a lighter at the podium, causing only the podium to catch fire. Then Makarov was doused in freezing ice cubes, by a prank set above him.

Then a barrel of vintage wine was thrown at him. Poor headmaster.

"CURSE YOU BRATS! Now get to class, while I get checked up on Porlyusica." Makarov smiled dreamily. No one wanted to know what perverted thoughts Makarov had with Porlyusica. It must be really really… wrinkly?

Seriously. No one wanted to know.

 **X**

The class sat and waited for their history teacher to come through the door. Gray fought with Natsu, while Erza was enjoying a strawberry cake while not a single teacher was watching. Lucy and Levy shared their book ideas. Juvia was looking at Gray naked.

Typical day. Then Juvia got Gray's attention by greedily attempting to yank off his trousers, in order to keep them in her "Gray-sama's Forgotten Underpants Collection from Kmart." (Because most of his trousers are from Kmart. How Juvia knows, everybody knows.) Or, "Gray-sama's F.U.C.K. for short. Then Natsu and Lucy were fighting over some shit.

"No, Natsu."

"Please, Luce!"

"I already said no."

"I'll do the dishes!"

"Haha! Sure you will."

"Really?"

"No."

A nice elderly woman walked through the door, and Levy spotted her first. "Oh, are you the substitute teacher?" Levy asked politely. Good impressions, am I right? The elderly woman turned to see the petite.

"Right I am! I'm sure every single one of you will act like angels today." The substitute said with a clap of her hands. "Now children, to your seats." Reluctantly, all the students glomped to their seats.

(Gajeel had his arm well rested on a very comfortable shrimp and had to be pulled away with the strength of Elfman, Laxus, and Gray.)

(Natsu was too busy pleading Lucy.)

Then the substitute teacher wrote her name on the board. At the sight of the name, all the students - even Laxus - paled visibly. "My name is Ima Dick." The elderly woman said happily as she wrote lines under her name to emphasize it.

Freed coughed. "Proper grammar, Ms. Dick."

Ima Dick turned to Freed, "How did you know that I'm a fair maiden?" Freed called Ima, 'Ms.' indicating that she was single. And old. The students could tell as to _why_ she was single. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure I used proper grammar, sir."

Levy raised her hand. "Ano, I'm pretty sure that the 'Im' and the 'a' are separated." The students nodded in a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'proper grammar'.

Ms. Dick raised an eyebrow, "And you know how to spell my na-" Freed interrupted rudely.

"And put an apostrophe between 'I' and 'm'."

Then Levy got her turn. "And Dick, is not capitalized. It's dick. Because it is a noun. Nouns are person, place, or thing."

Freed nodded. "And a dick is a thing, I know because I have on-" Levy covered his mouth before he could say anymore. Gajeel growled at Freed for having his shrimp of Freed's body.

The substitute finally got the message. "YOU CHILDREN ARE RUDE! IN MY DAY, CHILDREN ACTUALLY RESPECTED US, TEACHERS!"

Lucy forced a smile. "I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Dick. I'm sure that-" Natsu laughed really loud, then grabbed Lucy and hauled her over his shoulder and marched out of the room. Nobody batted an eyelash. This was common nowadays. But for some reason, they haven't got together yet!

Ima Dick threw her suitcase across the room in frustration. Her suitcase was directed towards Juvia but Juvia was a fast swimmer, therefore she moved out of the way fast enough. Then it hit Droy, who got knocked out. Then it bounced of of him, then it hit Jet.

After the suitcase hit Jet - who was also knocked out - it hit Gray, then the suitcase bounced of his chest, going on Gajeel's head, that dropped down to Levy, who hit it with a book, then it flew to Cana, who's drink shattered when the suitcase hit, then Cana got upset.

Thus starting a brawl.

Then the suitcase magically flew over right into Ms. Ima Dick's face, knocking her out. Magical, isn't it?

(Natsu was begging Lucy if he could bring his pet cat, Happy - which had been dyed blue - to cuddle with Lucy.)


	4. The Realization

Author's note: Hi! Please no flames!

Summary: Gray makes a horrifying realization...

Pairings: Nalu; Boys friendship; Loke/All the girls;

* * *

It was the school campout, and only a couple of the Fairy Tail students were there. Freed, Cana, Bickslow, Lisanna, Laxus, Mira, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy. The teachers decided that they should split the campus into two sides, the girl side and the boy side. (Even though Loke had offered to sleep with the girls, and the boys refused very very quickly - especially Laxus.)

Sagittarius set down the tents. "Moshi moshi! It seems that we are one tent short! Erza-san has taken the other tent to hold her morning strawberry cake!" The boys silently cursed Erza, because they know that one of them is going to share a tent. And that's not going to end well. "Moshi moshi! Somebody choose who's going to share with who!"

Then he added, "Moshi moshi!"

The boys huddled up in one of those football huddles. They were whispering anxiously, to decide who was going to sleep in the same tent. Freed raised three fingers in the air. "I volunteer as tribute to sleep with Laxu-" Laxus pulled a plug out of a socket that he got out of nowhere and it zapped Freed.

Laxus huffed. "I am not sleeping with any of you brats." Then he held up his electric plug in a threatening manner. "I call the pikachu tent, by the way."

"But I want to pikachu tent-ARGH!"

"And I have the plug."

Natsu threw himself at Laxus. "Fight me!" Then Laxus punched Natsu away, and he flew into the sky with a twinkle. Lucy could've mistaked him for a star. Laxus walked away into the pikachu tent. "I'm back!" Natsu shrieked as he flew back to Earth. "The aliens up there didn't want me."

"Figures." Gajeel snorted.

"So they threw me back down to Earth." Natsu finished. The boy teachers all coughed, implying that they think that Natsu is stupid. Which he is. "So, what's up now?"

Freed, Bickslow, Gajeel, Jellal resumed in the huddle. Leaving Gray and Natsu outside their talk circle. "Yo Flame-breath. How's your girl doing?" Gray asked as nonchalantly as he could. Natsu was the only person he couldn't talk to without fighting.

Natsu blinked. "What girl?" Then the pinkie tried to remember a girl. "Seriously, Ice brain. What girl? Are you trying to pull my leg?"

Gray shoved his hands in his pockets, only to realize he had no pockets, only bare skin. "ARGH! SHIT! MY CLOTHES!" Then the ice sculptor ran around boy's side of the school, trying to find his clothes.

(When Erza was stuffing her cake into her extra tent, she found a pair of pants there and swore revenge on Gray for trying to poison her one true love.)

Then when Gray was covering his manhood from a laughing Natsu, his clothes came smack in the face. "Goddamn it, Erza!" Gray struggled to put on his clothes, then when he successfully put on his pants, (he decided to skip the shirt - they were sleeping anyways) "I mean Lucy. Everyone knows you have this huge crush on her."

"What~? Who said that? They must be really really really stupid! Har har har har!"

Gray sighed. It's pretty obvious to everyone. Except for the girls. Bro code. Bro code. The huddled boys dispensed, and the boy teachers tapped their foot impatiently. "So who are you choosing?" Taurus asked impatiently. "Nobody is sleeping with the girl's udders!"

"It's boobs," Loke informed with his arms folded around his chest.

Taurus huffed, "Suuuuure~" Then Loke used his super mega ultra sexy flashlight to punch Taurus in the face, causing him to fly into space and for him to twinkle, like Natsu when he was punched. "I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

Bickslow turned his nose up. "We chose who's going to share a tent." The knight stuck his tongue out - as if they are going to be playing a trick to innocent bystanders. "We choose…"

Then all the boys who huddled pointed at two people. "Those two!" Gray and Natsu blinked. Did the boys just point at them? Without their consult? They weren't even in the little damn huddle! This was so fucking unfair, and they decided on this? They were fucking rivals. Before you knew it, the tent would explode with flaming unicorns and half-frozen bunnies!

"What the fuck?!"

"As if I would sleep with the Ice ass."

Before Gray could argue back, he and Natsu were shoved into the tent and all the boys chorused together, "Good night~!"

Natsu and Gray got comfy into their tent, they had Gray sleep with his back facing Natsu, and Natsu's back facing Gray's back, so they don't face each other and either pick up a sleep fight, or molest each other on accident.

They drew a line in the middle of the tent, indicating Gray's side, and Natsu's side. They are rivals after all, so it made sense to the both of them. (Plus they both act like little kids.)

Gray's eyes popped open when he felt Natsu breath down his neck. He knew it. Everybody knew that Natsu liked to cuddle. This happened on the last camp out, and the other camp out. Usually Natsu would cuddle with Happy. But ever since Lucy arrived, Natsu cuddled with Lucy.

"I...Like...Bikini...Lucy…"

The sculptor shuddered at the perverted things the child-like dragonslayer was thinking right now. Gray tried to go to sleep, but Natsu kept on sleep talking, soon it got louder.

"You look nice..."

Gray covered his head with his pillow. He could hear the moans and groans Natsu made while he was sleep talking, and curled up into a feeble position. Gray cried into his pillow as Natsu started rolling around the tent and started penetrating his side of the tent.

"So nice!"

Where was Lucy when you needed her? The raven haired man didn't get any sleep that night.

(In the morning, Natsu had a dreamy look on his face, and Gray had eye bags under his eyes. Gray made sure to stay half a room away from Natsu and Lucy…

Just to be sure…

All the boys and Erza wondered what happened that night where they had to share the tent.

Personally, Gray blamed Erza.)


	5. The BIOS!

Author's Note: A couple of people wanted the bio back, because I deleted it for about 8 hours... I'm bringing the bio back! No flames, please!

Pairings: All up in the summary... +Miraxus and a couple others.

Summary: The intro.

 **X**

Fairy Tail High is your cliche high school. Nah… not really, if you count some nice jocks, some match-making jocks, many couples, many hall brawls, and a crying principle. Yeah. That's normal.

The groups are the same though, but what's different about this school than all the others, are that this school, is more…

Rowdy.

First you have your average people. Kinana, Laki, Warren, Nab, Vijeeter, and many more. They associate with the Jock Group - will come later - but they mostly spread out and talk to their buddies.

Kinana and Laki are best friends and tend to hang in a two-some, when Kinana isn't busy with her part-time job. Laki has a hobby of wood chopping and always has torture devices in her room. She is currently in the Wood Club.

Her purple haired friend, Kinana, on the other hand, doesn't join clubs. But her part time job at the Fairy Tail Food Court counts.

The Fairy Tail Food Court only has one bar and many tables, so they are always busy.

Warren is the only person in the "Mind Reading Club". Not many people believe that he can read minds, but when people go in there, they come out as believers.

Nab is a wanderer, he's well known for just standing in front of the club board, looking for the "perfect" club to join. Apparently, he's found none so far. But Nab's getting there, he also, sometimes, talks to Natsu Dragneel - a jock - at times.

(Nab gives Natsu tips on the perfect club for Lucy Heartfilia - another jock.)

Vijeeter, our local dancer is the only habitant of the Dance Dance Doki Dance Dance Doki Club. Probably because all the other dancers are in the Dance Club. But Vijeeter loves dancing, nevertheless. But more so by himself.

(Vijeeter once did the Gangnam Style for the Talent show. The crowd loved him so much, that they threw him free tomatoes on the stage.)

Then there is the Close To Jock Group. Or Close Group for short. This consists of Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Elfman, Lisanna, Droy, Jet, and many more. Most of these people are, in… How do I say it?

Fanclubs of the Jock People.

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen are in the Laxus-sama Is Almighty, Wonderful, Strong, And Courageous, He Is Also The Best Club.

Names by yours truly, Freed. 'Oi! What's with that name?' Laxus had asked. He was promptly ignored.

These people adore and admire Laxus Dreyar - who is in the Jock Group - and they follow him everywhere. Except for Evergreen, she doesn't follow Laxus into the bathroom. What is she, a pervert?

Freed also happens to be in the Book and Rune Club, with a couple other jocks. He claims that there are really smart people in that club that could rival his. Freed said that to Bickslow, whose IQ is very very low.

Bickslow ignored him and moved on to play with his dolls. Bickslow is in the Puppeteer Club, and all he does is make more "babies" to play and annoy people with. Especially Freed. This immature teen has an obvious crush on Lisanna Strauss, but she doesn't notice.

Evergreen is the only girl of the Laxus-sama fanclub, but she only participates in one sport, archery. Mostly because she bought these refined arrows that looked like fairy wings and Evergreen had been dying to check them out. Evergreen also is in the Fairy Finding Group with a couple of other girls. And she has a not-so-secret boyfriend, called Elfman Strauss.

Elfman and Lisanna Strauss are brother and sister to the infamous MiraJane Strauss - another jock - and they are surprisingly not overshadowed by her popularity. Lisanna, being the youngest, has seen the ups and downs of a club that her siblings has joined over the last few years. So, she chose one club that not a lot of people are in.

Animal Club.

Lisanna adores animals, and for Halloween, she is always an animal. But Elfman, on the other hand, likes humans.

Men, to be exact.

Elfman's love for manliness is a bit, overt. Every other sentence he says as the word, "man" in it. His not-so-secret girlfriend, Evergreen is desperately trying to break the habit by whacking her fan in his face whenever he says, "man." Elfman is the only person in the Manliness Manful Man Club.

Very creative, so creative.

Droy and Jet are two of a kind, Jet likes things fast, and doesn't like to tame his time. He got the a new record for the fastest. Hence his name. Jet. His hobbies are running, and Levy. Jet has this really big crush on Levy that everyone knows about. Jet has to buy new shoes every other week, due to his super fast performance because his shoes are still taking the friction from his previous run and are smoking. Literally.

But Droy is more of a mellow person and also has a humongous crush on Levy that everyone knows about. Droy has a hobby of planting plants everywhere. Even in the hallway. It's just there. Sticking out of his locker.

Finally, you get the legendary jock people. These people are really popular and… just wow. They're amazing. Even though some of them are under-age, they all have amazing talents that make them really popular. This is going to take a long time.

Romeo Conbolt is underage, but is one of the smartest kids there in Fairy Tail High. He wants to be just like Natsu Dragneel - a really popular jock - and has followed him almost all him way. But then, in the end, he decided that he wanted to be himself, more than Natsu. Thus leading him to sign up to the boy scouts. Romeo also has a little crush on Wendy Marvell.

Wendy Marvell is also underage, but she has a really high IQ, dues to her medical studies. She's about the same age as Romeo and kind of likes him. And being the cute little girl she is, she managed to worm into the heart of Porlyusica - the school nurse - and became the assistant nurse.

Laxus Dreyar has a fanclub and is the boyfriend to the infamous Mirajane Strauss. His grandfather runs the school, and Laxus joined the Lightning Crew, to work on the school lighting after school. Laxus claims that the Lightning Crew is needed, but the people all know that the Lightning Crew just lays around and hangs. But nobody dares disagree.

Cana Alberona really really likes to drink, and tends to hide her vodka in a tea bottle so the teachers don't get suspicious. (Though the teachers know that Cana drinks in class, they just don't care. Horrible teachers…) She's in the Card! Game Club. Yes, with the exclamation mark.

This brunette excels at the card game. She is the top of the Card! Game Club. Cana is laid-back and very inappropriate. Her buddies are Macao and Wakaba and they make lewd comments about everything. Especially Lucy.

(Probably because Lucy is the most bodacious out of the Fairy Tail girls.)

Loke Celeste. He's the playboy, the casanova, the heart-breaker, the lady-killer. And he stays that way, Loke was expelled from being a teacher at Blue Pegasus Prep and thus starting his new life at Fairy Tail High.

Then when Lucy came along, Loke was un-expelled and could come back to Blue Pegasus, but he decided to be a teacher at Fairy Tail instead.

(Smart choice, Loke. Blue Pegasus had just attained the ugliest dude as your replacement - Ichiya - he scares everyone...)

Juvia Lockser is part of the swim team and is very good at it. She has this really big crush on "Gray-sama" - who will come later, and stalks him wherever, whenever. Whomever comes close to Juvia, Juvia will proclaim a "love rival". (Unbeknownst to most of the people in Fairy Tail High, she has Gray-sama dolls, and posters, and pillows.

Almost everything basically.)

Mirajane Strauss, the matchmaker of the school, she was once known as a demon, but when her sister got sent to a boarding school on her brother's behalf, Mira became nice. ("And easier to perve on." Macao and Wakaba said in their pervy way.)

This white haired bartender is the main bartender in the Fairy Tail Food Courts. Mira's matchmaking attempts are well done, but most of them don't work. This matchmaker wants Jerza, Bixanna, Gruvia, and - she cannot stress this enough - NALU!

Jellal Fernandez. This shy boy has a really big crush on Erza Scarlet and is probably a masochist. (Due to Erza's "hard" ways.) He's in the Crime Sorciere Club - which is an online club who stops viruses and spies from entering the school - and often uses his code name, Mystogan. Siegrain, is just, there.

Gajeel Redfox likes blacksmithing, where he got his title - Black Steel Gajeel - and he has a huge crush on Levy. Gajeel also loves the guitar, where he plays his jazz music. (He was rewarded with moldy sandwiches, chewed gum, and - of course - tomatoes.) Plus, he has weird nicknames for everyone, instead of calling them by their real names.

(Bunny girl is Lucy, and Gajeel begs Lucy to dance when he's playing the guitar.)

Levy McGarden is one of the smartest and is in competition to Freed in the Book Club. She likes Gajeel and is not impressed by some of his actions, but likes him nevertheless. Lucy is Levy's best friend and absolutely loves her writing.

Gray Fullbuster has a weird habit of stripping. He is very oblivious to Juvia's huuuuuge crush on him and Gray really likes her. Gray claims he got the stripping habit from his foster mom, Ur, when they were temporarily living in the mountains, due to the Deliora disease, which had spread through a couple of towns, and Ur found an antidote, but was leaving herself vulnerable when healing the people. And she died.

Sadness.

Gray Fullbuster has a rivalry with Natsu Dragneel and most of their fights have cause Erza to break them up, leaving them with enough bruises to make people think that they just came out of a battlefield.

Erza Scarlet is the Student Council President. She is strict and hardcore, and her best friend is Lucy Heartfilia and strawberry cake. When Erza was younger, she had an unnecessary rivalry with Mira, but that ended. She also has a crush on Jellal, but is too shy to say anything. Erza eats a lot of strawberry cake and never gets fat. (She says because as the student council president, you must never get fat.)

Lucy Heartfilia is loved by all. Though many people say that she's their best friend, Lucy has only one best friend in her mind, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy likes Natsu, more that a friend but doesn't like making moves on him. She doesn't really want to ruin her irreplaceable friendship with Natsu. (Natsu likes her back, though.)

Lucy also is a - reluctant - teacher's pet. All the teachers - are named by the 13 zodiacs for some odd reason besides Makarov - love her. Aquarius likes to dump water on Lucy whenever she's angry. (That's a sign of friendship.) This blondie also has a little temper (usually activated by Natsu) and always ends with a nice Lucy Kick to the ass.

Natsu Dragneel loves Lucy. Loooooooooove Lucy. Really loves her. And Natsu is a pyromaniac, and likes to light things on fire, like Lucy's books, Lucy's kitchen, Lucy's table, Lucy's classroom, and etc. This rivals Gray, who likes ice, and therefore, since Natsu is fire, and Gray is ice, they go together like… nothing really.

These are the people of Fairy Tail High. The craziest people you will ever meet in your whole life.


	6. Lisanna Ships Nalu

A/N: For the record, i did not get a writer's block. I got fresh ideas everyday! I just didn't have the motivation to write.

Summary: Lisanna comes back.

Pairings: Nali...Not really...don't worry, Nalu

 **X**

Lisanna shifted her bags more to the side as she stepped on to the boat. Her new school, was a boat, but now she's coming back to Fairy Tail High. It held many dorms and classrooms on a boat. When Elfman went overboard in a wrestling match, Lisanna decided she was going to take the blame, and be sent to a boarding school. Now, she was going back home!

Edolas Cruise, was the name, and Lisanna walked stealthily down the plank. She missed Natsu and the others. Then a nice looking boy wearing a helmet walked by Lisanna and entered the Edolas Cruise. "Woah…"

Lisanna said this breathlessly. He was hawt in Lisanna's eyes. The boy walked back and looked at a post-it in his hand. "I'm supposed to be looking for Lisanna Strauss…" The said girl blinked. Did the boy say that he was looking for her? The boy shrugged. "I might as well just yell her name out to the crowd although she coincidentally could be standing next to me."

The white haired girl sweat-dropped. She was coincidentally right next to him.

"LISANNA STRAUSS!" "COME HERE!" "LISANNA STRAUSS PLEASE REPORT TO THIS BOY!"

"I'm here, you oaf."

"Hi...who are you?"

Lisanna face-palmed. The boy was just calling for her. Lisanna shook slightly, then when she looked at the boy, she had a gigantic tick mark on her face. "I'M LISANNA!"

"...oh."

Oh? That's all you had to say? Lisanna sighed, she was going home now, there was nothing wrong with that. All Lisanna knew of Fairy Tail was that there were a couple of new students, (she's been hearing a lot about some Lucy Heartfilia) and that Lisanna was getting a homecoming dance, and it's boy ask girl!

Lisanna doesn't hope that Natsu picks her.

Wait, WHAT?! Lisanna didn't want Natsu to pick her? What was wrong with her? Lisanna's heart raced as to see what was wrong with her. Natsu used to make her heart race and such. What was going on.

The knight looked into Lisanna's eyes. "Um...are you okay?" the boy shook his head. "I'm Bickslow." He stuck his tongue out. "I know you're Lisanna Strauss. I don't know why you're over reacting."

Lisanna shook of the feeling and focused on Bickslow. "I-I'm fine. I want to go back home!" As Bickslow drove, Lisanna thought of her days on Edolas cruise. It reminded too much of home. In fact, the people there had the same names as the people in Fairy Tail!

What a coincidence, right?

 **X**

Lisanna dressed in a sailor dress, ready for homecoming. Now, she was to meet Lucy, who had the best hairdresser on speed-dial. Apparently, Lucy was a nice jock, and pretty popular, and had a kind of short temper.

The white haired girl has never seen a nice Lucy in her life.

Gray, who seemed all grown up know, had asked a new girl named, Juvia, who fainted right after Gray said, "Would you like to come with me to the-"

Faint.

Erza seemed strong as ever. Jellal spend no time at all asking her, and of course got the answer he wanted. Natsu...didn't ask anyone yet. For some strange reason, Lisanna… doesn't want to get asked by Natsu.

Lisanna still loved Natsu… just as… a brother? Levy got picked up by a gruff metal man, who Lisanna thought was a juvenile delinquent at first. But then again, opposites do attract, as Mira always said.

Mira is going with her boyfriend, Laxus. Evergreen is going with Elfman (who didn't suspect that? They were "secretly" dating.) and Lisanna was going with nobody. Natsu leaped into Lisanna's window with ease. "Hey Lisanna! Welcome back!"

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna couldn't help but feel as if something were off. Waaaaaaiiiiiiiit. Where's the heavy thumping in her chest? Where was the blushing she used to harness? Lisanna checked her pulse. Nope. Still even.

Natsu grinned back. Lisanna looked back on her promise to Natsu. She asked him to be her husband. Natsu never responded. He was called for dinner by his foster-father, Igneel. He had a job that requires him to move around. A lot.

Lisanna thought her promise was stupid. "I hear you're meeting Luce." Natsu said casually while looking around her room. "She's awesome. But weird too." The pink boy sniffed some of Lisanna's perfume and wrinkled his nose after a wave of spray reached his senses.

The doorbell rang. Natsu ran out the window. "Don't tell Luce I was here!" Lisanna sweat-dropped. Then Lisanna proceeded to open the door. There was Lucy. Lisanna could tell why the school liked her. Lucy's smile literally radiated with kindness.

Lisanna immediately wanted to be her friend.

"H-Hi! I've heard so many, many stories about you from your siblings."

The Mira look-alike smiled. "Ah. Of course. Mira-nee had no shame into telling stories about me." Lucy chuckled.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Now, let's get started on your hair!" Lucy smiled as she grabbed Lisanna's hand and ushered her to an empty seat. "Now, I gotta call Cancer." Lisanna frowned. Wasn't Cancer their teacher at Fairy High? Why did Lucy have her teacher on speed dial?

Before Lucy could touch the first button, Cancer appeared out of nowhere. "I heard you had a dance...ebi." Ebi? But Cancer rocked the crab hair-style. Wasn't he supposed to say kani? Send him back! This weirdness is so weird!

But Natsu did say that Lucy was weird.

Lucy smiled. "Cancer, make Lisanna the bell of the ball!"

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

 **X**

Lisanna just had to thank Cancer. Her hair was so shiny! So so so shiny! Lisanna touched her hair, then it turned to full on combing. Then Lucy had given her a new dress. Actually, Lucy's Home Ec teacher (Virgo) made it.

It was a simple pink dress, but every sew was beautiful. Lisanna twirled around and around, then she looked at the clock. And her eyes bugged.

5:30

The dance was at 5:45. FIFTEEN MINUTES! "AGH!" Lisanna screamed as she threw on her shoes and ran out the door.

Lisanna arrived at the dance and she saw Natsu and Lucy goofing around like old time buds. The white-haired girl didn't feel a pang of jealously in her chest. Like she was supposed to. Lisanna suddenly wanted to take back her wedding promise.

Lisanna shipped them.

Lisanna wanted them together.

Lisanna...doesn't love Natsu anymore...only as a brother.

The child-ish boy called Bickslow walked passed her with his puppets. Lisanna's heart thumped. Then again. Lisanna rolled her eyes. These seem so repetitive. Lisanna skipped to Natsu and Lucy. "Hey guys!"

Lucy graciously stepped away, to Natsu's dismay. Natsu pulled Lucy closer than they were before, and Lucy struggled against his grip. "It's obvious Lisanna wants to spend some time with you. Let me go, Natsu."

"No."

"Natsu."

"No."

"Natsu."

"No."

Lisanna chuckled. "No, Lucy it's okay. I take back my promise to Natsu about being husband and wife, and also that first kiss, and me being your girlfriend, and Natsu is only my brother so he's all open for you!"

Lucy doubled back. "Wait what?"

"Yay! Lucy all mine!"

"Natsu, let go!"

Lisanna made small talk with Juvia, whose every other word was "Gray-sama". About time Gray, since you keep on stripping, it's been a wonder you haven't gotten shagged yet.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck." Gajeel swore as his guitar strap was wrapped around Levy, who was comically crying tears. "I'll rescue you, shrimp." Gajeel's tough hands tried to untie the thin strap. Lisanna laughed at the image.

"Help me! I just got this dress!" Levy whined. And the petite struggled in the wires. Lisanna now knew what Mira-nee felt like. Everybody was so happy and in love. Lisanna could just scream in joy. Nalu, Miraxus, Gruvia, Gale/Gajevy, oh, she could share these ideas to Mira-nee. As for Lisanna herself…

Bickslow walked past her, drinking straight out of the punch bowl.

Lisanna had her own problems to take care of.


	7. When Fairy Tail does a play

Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

Summary: Fairy Tail does a play...

Pairings: Nalu; Miraxus; One sided Cana/Gray; Gruvia;

Halloween was here. And there was a Fall Play. A lot of people showed up to do the play, they were so eager. Including Natsu. The theme of the play was the "Cliche Princess and the Prince." Seriously. Natsu was only excited because there was a fucking dragon in the play.

"Come on, come on!" Natsu yelled as Aries hung up the actor sheet for all the actors. Natsu wanted to see if he got the dragon part. "I want to get the dragon, I wanna I wanna I wanna!" Gajeel was tailing him.

"Just shut the hell up, would ya, Salamander?"

Gajeel called Natsu Salamander because for last Halloween, Natsu dressed as a newt. A salamander to be exact. Natsu was convinced that it was a dragon and had Lucy sew together the costume. "Never! I'm going to be the-"

 **Levy-Student Director**

 **Lucy-Princess**

 **Gajeel-Co-Student Director**

 **Laxus-Evil Bad Guy Thing: "How did I sign up?" Laxus had asked.**

 **Gray-Faithful Evil Goon**

 **Jellal-Bystanders**

 **Lisanna-Bystanders**

 **Elfman-Prisoner**

 **Mira-Evil Bad Guy Thing's Wife**

 **Freed-The Know-It-All Bartender**

 **Bickslow-Prisoner**

 **Lisanna-Waiter**

 **Cana-The annoying doubtful customer**

 **Dragon-Max Alors**

 **Wendy-Prince**

 **Evergreen-The Fairy That Warns People Right In Front Of The Evil Bad Guy Thing's Castle**

 **Juvia-Faithless Evil Goon**

 **Erza-Tree**

 **Natsu-Cow**

"Why the fuck am I a cow?" Natsu asked. "I'm a dragon! Max! I'm going to get you!" Natsu roared as he went to go on and find the broom lover. How did Max become a dragon? Max was very very shy…

...And made love to a broom…

...But Natsu/Gajeel were the ideal for a dragon. "Agh!" Max yelled as Natsu chased him. "I swear! I didn't mean to! I signed up for a broom! So our forbidden love could be!"

Levy raised an eyebrow. "There is no part for a broomstick…"

"That's exactly why I got the dragon!"

Lucy sighed. "I don't get his logic."

"Neither do I, Lu-chan."

"I'm so excited Levy-chan!" Lucy squealed as she hugged Levy, and Levy did the same. "I get to be on set with you!" Levy squealed, and Lucy continued. "Aries told me that the princess gets to spend more time with the student director!"

Natsu snapped. "I want to be the student director!"

"But I thought you wanted to be the dragon!"

Natsu harrumphed. "Well, now I want to be the dragon and the student director."

"You can't be both, flame ass." Gray said as Juvia clung onto his chest. "You can only be one." Gray checked the list. "Wow. I actually got a medium part. Last play, I got the 'naked person on stage' part. I wonder why."

He stripped.

"Oh shit!"

Cana looked at the list. "I actually got a good part. Suits my character!" The drunkard looked at Gray stripping. "Ooh! Me likey!"

Juvia turned to Cana with the most evilest, coldest, darkest stare in the whole world, making even the likes of Gajeel and Laxus shiver. "LOVE RIVAL!"

Lucy rubbed her arms. "Is it now getting cold in here?" Natsu, in an instant, came right next to Lucy with his arm over her shoulders and lit a lighter, which he obviously shouldn't have had in school.

"I'll heat you up! Which do you prefer, body heat, or being lit on fire?"

"...LUCY KICK!"

Natsu flew out the window yelling, "BODY HEAT IT IS!" Then one second later, Mira came with hearts in her eyes. Everybody knew that look. It's the matchmaking look. Mira grinned evilly, a grin only she wears when something devilish is going on in her mind.

"Do I smell love?"

"Actually, that's the smell of a kicked Natsu and broken glass."

It's not surprised that Bickslow got punched into a wall, leaving Makarov crying and hugging his teddy bear of all damages that were going to be paid throughout the play. It's most likely Fairy Tail was going to leave a mark. Literally.

He had tried to convince Aries this was a bad idea, but she swelled up in tears, and all the teachers backed her up for making her cry.

Mira looked at Lucy. "Did you choose body heat? Oh! You want to be close to Natsu! That's it!" Lucy blushed really hard, like Erza Scarlet red.

"A-ah, Mira. Y-you should check your part in the p-play!"

The white haired girl checked the list really quickly and stifled a gasp. A really dramatic gasp, that is. Soon, Mira came back with tears in her eyes and shook Lucy dramatically. "I'm a wife to a villain! How tragic!"

"You're the wife of Laxus."

"Oh, how romantic!"

Levy and Lucy sweat-dropped at Mira's mood change at the name of Laxus. Laxus' boots thundered in the hallway, and the blonde himself checked the list. "What the hell? I'm a Evil Bad Guy Thing?" Laxus scoffed, "I'm going to drop out."

Max coughed. "MiraJane Strauss is your wife."

A silent noise washed over Laxus, as Gray and Gajeel were a fighting ball in the background, then the blond looked at the script, then looked back at Max, Laxus looked at the paper, then at Msx, paper, then Max. And Gajeel and Gray and more people were a fighting ball in the hallway.

"Ahem…...I'll think about it."

Mira cooed over Lisanna and Bickslow. "That's so romantic!" Aries walked into the hallway, saw the mess Fairy Tail made, then walked out. Metal clanking on stone echoed through the halls, that was an unmistakeable sound. It was...Erza.

Oh, and Jellal.

"The sheet is up, I hear."

Everybody was as white as a ghost (I don't know the color of ghosts. I've never seen one.) and their souls left their bodies as Erza walked through the hallway. The redhead looked at the sheet. "...I'm a tree."

"..."

"Oh I have never ever played an inanimate object before!" Erza's eyes glowed with wonder. "This is going to be quite the experience, don't you think Jellal Fernandes the bystander?"

"I'm a bystander…"

"I know, your part isn't as great as the tree. But someday, you'll realize how great acting is and get your heart into it!" All the students knew Jellal was upset for his part because bystanders were away from the trees. And Jellal loved Erza. Gray scooted over near Juvia. Which Juvia loved.

Aries walked back into the room. "I'm sorry for interrupting! I'm sorry sorry sorry!" Aries took a deep breath. "Practice is now."

Fairies raced to the auditorium. Excited.

 **X**

Levy stood up in front of the crowd. "Ano, we would like to thank you for your patience-" The crowd grumbled. Yeah, patience is waiting 2 hours after the play was supposed to end. "-and please silence your Lacrima-Phones. Thank you." Levy straightened out her dress. "Let the play begin."

One of the curtains fall of, revealing half of the stage. And the other half is being clumsily pulled away. Erza, being a tree, yelled out, "Woosh! Woosh! I am a tree!" Levy cringed.

"Erza! That's not your line!"

"Woosh!"

Lucy was a beautiful princess, who yelled out to the crowd. "Oh! I am Princess Yusei! What?! This is a boy name!" Then Lucy saw that the audience was looking at her. She cleared her throat. "I am Princess Yusei Fudo. And I...shit. What do I say next?"

Levy whispered very loudly, "You were a heiress! Say some heiress-y stuff!"

"Uhhhh. Would you like tea, fair evil guy?"

Laxus had appeared on stage with Mira and they were hand in hand. "Um. Ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha. I am evil. I have a very hot wife. I am evil. I take you prisoner. Oh, and my name is… uh… Jack Atlas!"

"Would you like tea?"

"No."

"Coffee it is!"

Mira cooed. "That's so romantic!" Lucy poured some imaginary coffee and handed it to Laxus, and the bartender figured out that Lucy was giving coffee to her husband. Mira yelled. "HE'S MINE!" She slapped the "coffee" out of Lucy's hands.

Natsu, being a cow, walked onto the stage. He heard Mira yelling that Laxus was hers. "Luce...made a move on Laxus?" Natsu gave Laxus the stare of the century. "LOVE RIVAL!" Then the cow costume ripped of him, leaving him in his briefs, and kidnapped Lucy and ran off the stage.

"Woosh! I am a tree!"

Jellal stood in the background. And Levy was screaming after Natsu and Lucy and all the other actors were fighting and brawling. Gajeel roared as he pounded his chest. "I've had enough of this shit! THIS IS WAR!" And thus a brawl.

The audience did want a show.


	8. Pass It On To The Next Generation

**Author's Note: Y'all, what's up? I got some wonderful comments so I'll post them at the bottom, and I had some advisors I would like to thank too.**

 **Summary: The 2nd Generation goes to high school.**

 **Pairings: Just the usual pairings: Nalu; Gruvia; Gajevy/Gale; Jerza; Miraxus; And some of the 2nd Generation likes each other...**

* * *

 **The Dragneel Household...**

"Dad and Mom!" Nashi complained. "I'm fine!" So far, Natsu and Lucy, being parents, had sent her daughter to the one and only Fairy Tail Highschool for High School. "You guys are so overprotective! I bet Storm, Lilly, and Edward's parents aren't like you guys!"

Lucy and Natsu shared a knowing look.

Natsu then fumbled something out of his pocket and sneaked it into Nashi's pocket. Nashi looked at the pocket Natsu snuck something in. Then Lucy pulled it back out of Nashi's pocket. "Pepper spray?!" Natsu harrumphed.

"I don't want any boys stalking her."

Lucy sweat-dropped. "That's exactly what you did to me." Natsu doubled back. "What? You don't think I didn't know?" Lucy sighed. "God, and you think I'm oblivious. Kind of hard not to see a pink haired boy following me."

The blonde turned to Nashi. "Let me dress you up! Erza, the girls, and I, would do each other's hair and clothes for school on some days!" Then she started to comb Nashi's pink hair.

Nashi was basically another Natsu. She had pink hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. Since Fairy Tail High doesn't have a dress code, Nashi would wear a black vest with gold lining, a white tank top, and a khaki skirt. The only thing she inherited from her mother was her body, skin, and eyes.

But, Nashi Layla Dragneel had a younger brother… IGNEEL RYU DRAGNEEL! He had blond hair, a bit of tan skin, and onyx (Green, if you didn't know, I had a hard time figuring what onyx was…) eyes.

Sadly, Igneel was only 3 years younger and about as tall as Nashi. And Nashi's parents were fucking short. Where did Igneel get the tall genes? Nashi had asked her father, and Natsu replied, "He got it from his ol' Grandpa. Igneel! Blame your mother for your shortness."

Then the offspring looked at her mother whacking her father with a hairbrush.

Nashi sweat-dropped. "I wonder how all the others are faring."

 **The Fullbuster Household…**

Storm sleepily walked down the stairs of his house. There was something important today… He just couldn't remember. His daily schedule includes Fight with Nashi, Fight with Nashi, Fight with Nashi, Fight with Nashi, eat, Fight with Nashi, Fight with Nashi, sleep, Fight with Nashi, Fight with Nashi, eat, etc.

When Storm got to the bottom steps, he ran smack into his mom. "Oh Storm-kun! Today Storm-kun has to face the sorrows of high school!" Juvia clutched Storm to her chest and cried comical tears, while Gray was just watching. Gray stripped of his shirt and asked,

"But didn't we meet in high school?"

Juvia clutched Storm even harder."Storm-kun is going to be attracted to other girls in high school!" The mother patted Storm soothingly. "Storm-kun would like to be home-schooled, wouldn't he?" Storm grumbled.

Gray stripped of his pants. "We already have the twins, Silver and Sylvia! And since Storm has very famous parents, he's going to start out as a jock! Like us!" Gray said this proudly, while Juvia looked more angry.

"Jocks get admirers! Storm-kun doesn't need admires."

Then the father used his last line of defense… This one was only in a time of need and everybody in the household knew this. And when Gray needed Juvia-taming, he would use this, and the effect would be awesome… In Gray's opinion.

"...We get the house to ourselves."

"...Storm-kun! Get ready for school! Juvia wouldn't like Storm-kun to be late!" Juvia said cheerfully as she dragged Storm to the bathroom. Then Storm looked down. WHERE THE FUCK WERE HIS CLOTHES?!

"I wonder how the others are faring…" Storm said as he was dragged back into his room to be dressed by his own mother.

 **The Redfox Household** …

"Lilly! Lilly! Wouldn't want to be late for school now, would you?" Levy called out for her daughter as she prepared a sack lunch for her daughter. "I'm packing you a lunch so you can spend it in the library. I'm pretty sure Nashi-chan would like to spend it with you."

"Only when she's not fighting with ice ass' boy. Like a good kid."

Gajeel said that gruffly. He loved Lilly, she was strong. A shrimp the second. But for some reason, Lilly stopped the fight instead of continuing it! Gajeel had lectured Lilly to fight with Nashi and Storm when she was wee. Instead she grew up to be another bookworm.

Now, Gale his boy. Gajeel smiled. He was a blue head and loved fighting with Edward, Jellal and Erza's son. Lilly would hang out with Levy, while Gale hung out with Gajeel. But a lot of the times, they would come together. Gajeel still tried to teach Lilly some tricks.

Levy chided Gajeel. "Fighting is not good. Lilly loves the library. And when she's old enough, I'll teach her about the best romantic comedies!" Levy smiled at the dream, only to be crushed by Gajeel.

"I'm pretty sure the kid had the talk already."

"Not those kinds!" Levy yelled as she smacked him with a handbag she had on. "I mean when the girl leans in to kiss the boy, the boy trips over a hot dog, making him kiss her instead!" Levy cried.

Gajeel said, "I'm pretty sure there's no such thing."

Lilly walked into the kitchen, all ready. Lilly had black hair that was surprisingly straight, and was short. And due to her genetics, Lilly was short as well, but she had gotten her first piercing instantly when she was born.

Only on the ears, Levy wouldn't allow anywhere else, to Gajeel's dismay. Lilly just wore a schoolgirl outfit because honestly, she didn't care about her appearance. As long as she got to read books, Lilly could've worn a bunny suit.

Levy ushered Lilly out the door. "Have fun at school!"

"Bye kid."

"Bye mom, bye dad." Lilly heard the door close and her parents were instantly arguing. That was going to wake up Gale. He was one year younger than Lilly. Lilly knew that her parents loved each other deep inside. She chuckled and asked herself, "I wonder how the others are faring."

 **The Fernandes Household…**

"Mmph! Mmph!" Edward tried to protest as his mother stacked all the swords he needed for highschool onto his back, and his father watching. Erza put a katana and duct taped it to Edward's front.

"Uh, honey?"

"Yes, Erza?"

"... Here's pepper spray. To keep all the fangirls away."

"He won't need that. And fangirls?"

Erza is very blunt. But usually not this blunt. Jellal keeps his mother's strict training sessions away sometimes and they sometimes instead have a strawberry cake eating contest. Edward back-pedaled. When did he have fangirls? Was it his tame muscles from training with his mother? Or was it his odd hair color?

Nashi had pink hair, Storm had dark blue hair, Lilly had black hair, he had purple hair.

Edward had purple hair. That was very very surprising. I mean, red and blue make purple, right? #ILearnedThisInArt. Edward attempted to smooth down his locks, for they keep on sticking up! "Ugh! Stupid hair color."

The Jerza offspring had also inherited his father's birthmark, but he got his mother's love for beating up people when they don't follow rules. Like Nashi, Storm… oh. Lilly was fine. She was more than fine! Her locks were beautiful and it contrasted with her fair skin.

Lilly was calm and serene… oh shit. Edward, you have a crush. Okay, that's settled, now, Edward polished his katana and grabbed lunch money from his father, who was trying to pry the pepper spray from his mother's hands. "He doesn't need it, honey..."

"YES HE DOES!"

"Bye!" Edward said as he high tailed it out of his house, while Jellal is struggling with the pepper spray.

"EDWARD SIMON FERNANDES YOU FORGOT THE PEPPER SPRAY!"

"HE DOESN'T NEED PEPPER SPRAY!"

Edward tumbled off, with every part of his body covered in weapons.

 **The Dreyar Household…**

Nova tumbled down the stairs. "Ow, shit shit. Crap. Damn." Nova winced at the pain throbbing in her back. "Ow! That hurt! Why do Mom and Dad just adore stairs so much?" Nova was accident prone. Unlike her parents, she was very clumsy.

Her dad says she got it from her grandpa, Makarov.

He had unfortunately died of stress because Fairy Tail High was too much pressure and put too many bills on his back for him to take care of. Poor Gramps. Now Nova's father ran Fairy Tail High.

"Oh, how romantic!" Yup. That's obviously her mother, Nova walked into the living room and saw her mother on a lacrima tablet, cooing at something in the screen. "How's she doing?" Nova grabbed her backpack at silently trudged out the door.

"Ms. Nova. Come back here."

"Yes, Mom-woah!" Nova fell backwards and fell on her mother, who caught her in her graceful arms. "Sorry, Mom." Her mother chuckled and shook her head.

Then Mira stuck the device in Nova's face. "Look! Look! Aunt Lisanna is pregnant with Uncle Bickslow's child!"

"Well they're going to have the best toys around."

When Bickslow graduated high school, he opened up a store called, "My Babies." And they sold the best toys and puppets a child could dream of. Too bad the Fairy Tail parents only got 75% off due to Mira's intimidation to Bickslow.

They could've gotten it for free.

* * *

Thank you, and here are my replies!

Sawakaze-Steph16 : I'm upset with the manga too. I hope this makes everyone laugh. ;)

No1Star: The last bit is always the best, isn't it? I love the last sentence where it's just a tiny sentence and kind of a cliffy. (Not really). I love how you point out something that you like the best. It encourages me to do more of that stuff.

PinkFireandGoldenStars: Oh My God. Thank you for your everlasting support and all that you do. Your comments light up my day.

KawaiiSilvy: I'm glad I make people laugh hard. I'm glad that your grandma gave you strange looks! ... I just realized how wrong that sounded... Um, you know what I mean. I feel like comedy just helps people mature as a person. Thank you for your feedback!

katiesmo: Thank you for your ideas! I love how you comment on every chapter! THANK YOU!

Animelover10879: ...Yes. Ichiya is creepy. Yes, Fairy Tail can be scary. Yes, Fairy Tail is HILARIOUS~!

Avhaskake : Thank you for reading every chapter of this! Thank you for your cheerfulness!

maobile : Well, I'm glad you think it's hilarious. I love your straight bluntness... Especially when it's directed to me-I mean my story. ;-p

Guest : Well, I'm sorry you think my one-shots are "dum". You didn't even spell dumb right. That's the pot calling the kettle black. (Did I say that right?) Well, thank you for your feedback!

Sinserta: If you don't agree with Bixanna, that's okay! You believe in what you believe in!

ProudToBeAGinger: OMG! Thank you for your help and replies to my lame brain ideas! You are my idea maker and such! YOU HELP ME WITH EVERYTHING! TO THE FAIRY TAIL COLORS, TO THE SPORTS! THANK YOU, PROUD TO BE A GINGER!


	9. Why?

Author's Note: Hullo! Take Fanfiction on the go! There's an app that has fanfiction on it. fiction-something, I forgot.

Pairings: NALU; MIRAXUS; GALE; every feeeeeeelzzzzz

Summary: Why she couldn't join the dance squad...

* * *

"Ooh~!" Lucy sang as she picked up a piece of paper off the ground. "Dance squad~!" She said to herself, "Maybe I'll join! I can have Levy-chan join in as well!" The blond skipped off to her little friend group.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" And more choruses of 'Hello Lucy' joined Levy's greeting. "What do you have in your hand?"

Lucy threw it in Levy's face. "Dance squad. You. Me. Friends. Now." Levy had a look of pity on her face. So did all the other Fairy Tail High girls. "What's wrong guys?" Erza picked at her strawberry cake in guilt.

Mira patted Lucy's head. "Lucy, we already joined the cheerleading squad so we could support Laxu...I mean the boys! Freed, Bickslow, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Max, Nab, Laxus, Jellal, Loke, and Laxus!"

"WHAT?!"

Lucy's scream enraptured the whole school's attention, even those of Natsu's - he could hear her scream is she was all the way in Era - and he came running quickly to Lucy's side. "LUCYYYYY! What's wrong?"

Levy waved it off. "Nothing, nothing. She just wanted to join the dance squad with us, but we joined cheerleading squad."

"Some nakama you are." Natsu snuffed. Defending Lucy's side. This earned him a punch in the face with hard cold steel armor - that surely was supposed to be a prop!

Erza retracted her fist. "Natsu, Levy wants to support Gajeel, and I want to support J-Jell...o Station at the football game."

"Where is the cheerleading squad cheerleading, anyway?" Natsu asked, with his arm around a still shocked Lucy.

"Football game."

Natsu plays football...Lucy cheering for him...

Doesn't sound that bad!

And that's how Lucy ended up cheerleading instead of dancing.


	10. Natsu's Magical Cat

A/N: I've been absent a loooooong time. But, ah, screw it. I'm back.

SUMMARY: Natsu's magical cat.

Ships: Gruvia; Nalu

* * *

"Hey!" Lucy yelled out as she ran down the halls. She carried a cardboard box and was heading towards her classroom. "Look what we got today!" She earned the looks from passing students going to their next class as well.

Natsu, who heard Lucy's voice, turned around to see the blonde beauty. "Luce! What's up?" The pinkie looked at what Lucy was carrying. A box. What was so important about a box?

"These," Lucy huffed and set the cardboard box down on a table that just magically appeared next to them for the sake of nalu, "are party decorations for the Winter-turning-into-Spring dance." She smiled with joy.

"That's a thing?"

"Now it is." Lucy said. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Natsu. "And I believe that you signed a contract to help us setup for the dance, right?"

"I did?"

"Yes, you did." Lucy said. She pulled out a folded paper. "Right here!" Natsu, honest to goodness, couldn't read well. He squinted and tried to look into the paper. Umm…. Where were the dragons? Natsu inwardly thought. It wasn't Natsu's name on the paper, it was GRAY'S NAME. THAT BASTARD!

Natsu didn't know how Lucy skimmed through the names and concluded that he, Natsu, had to help her with the party.

"Uh… yeah. I so did. I wrote my name on this paper… sure… yeah… um- what?" Natsu stuttered. He didn't want to say no to Lucy that he didn't sign his name on the paper. Need to find an excuse… need to find an excuse..."But… I have to go feed my cat."

Lucy blinked. "You have a cat?"

Natsu smiled. He immediately thought of Happy. "Yes, I do."

"I would like to see this… cat." Lucy frowned. Natsu must've been lying. No way he has a cat, he's too irresponsible… but irresponsibly hot, of course. Not that she thought Natsu was hot or cute or cool or amazing or funny or strong or handsome or anything like that… hehe.

\- Lucy's POV -

When Lucy had approached Gray to come help, Gray was busy with Juvia. Lucy asked him to help with the party, immediately pulling out the paper. Then Gray told Lucy:

"You're… uh… mistaken. That's um- Natsu's name. Go to him… yeah!"

Lucy was so excited that she ran all the way to Natsu. She prepared the paper. It was going to be a blast setting up for the party together! She had found Natsu about to enter a classroom with his empty backpack that was supposed to have work in it.

And since Natsu had an excuse not to help, Lucy wanted to ask why, when he clearly signed the paper!

"What does the little cutie look like?" Lucy interrogated. Natsu doesn't do well in his studies, so he shouldn't explain well. If he lied to Lucy, of course. "Orange, brown, spotted-?"

"He's blue."

Lucy's train of thought halted abruptly.

"He has wings."

Lucy's train of thought crashed.

"And he can talk."

Lucy's train of thought… well, let's say it never made it to its destination.

"Haha. Very funny Natsu. There's no way, you have a blue cat, that has wings, and can talk." Lucy said misbelieving. "That's not even biologically possible, you know. I don't even scientists can do that."

Natsu nodded. "But it's true. My cat's name is Happy. He's really cute. I think you'll like him."

"Haha. Also very funny. I'll believe it when I see it."

(In the end, Natsu had to help with the party setup, vowing revenge on Gray. Lucy never got to see Natsu's cat, named Happy.)


	11. Jello and Jellal

A/N: Jello station. This was inspired by my friends. My friend made some POG (passion fruit, orange juice, and guava) jelly, and shared it with our friends. I was the only one who ate it, and my other friends said it looked like, "flesh jelly". And I was thinking of my other chapter, where Erza said "Jello station". So this is how this story was born.

Summary: Turns out, Jellal has a fetish too.

* * *

Erza had stopped with the strawberry cake (it was on a minor hiatus/diet!) with a very sorrowful, 'Sorry, my love! We'll be back together soon!' and moved on with jello. Just jello. The student body president just stared at the jiggly piece of gelatin and sighed.

"Infatuation… huh?" Erza questioned herself. Suddenly she felt more attracted to jello. But she still loved her dose of strawberry cake. In fact, she even threatened the maker of this cursed jello to make a strawberry cake flavored jello.

No regrets.

Then the matchmaker Mirajane appeared right in front of her with a devilish smile. Erza's eyes drooped. You can't expect any good from Mirajane. "What, Mira?" She asked with dullness in her eyes.

Mira laughed, like chimes of the wind. "Oh! Did you say a word that kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly, conceivably, perhaps be associated with… love?" She inched closer to Erza. "You know, a word like… infatuation?"

Erza turned away from Mira's face. "Yeah, so what?" Erza turned back at the jello, which was strawberry cake flavored. And took a bite out of it, guilty."This just tastes so good, but I feel bad for leaving my one true love!"

"Jellal?"

"Yes - wait, what… no! I mean strawberry cake!" Erza corrected herself, but it was too late, Mira already had a demon smile on her face - everybody knew it, even Natsu and he's an idiot! - that could only mean one thing only…

Mira smiled. "I'll believe you. But why jello? Is it because J-E-L-L… A-L?"

Erza frowned. "I do not know what you're talking about. I made a decision. It is my decision, and mine only. I have no influences - "

Her words were cut off as Jellal - speak of the devil - sat right in front of Erza nonchalantly, and ignored Mira (who was grateful because then she could observe one of her favorite ships). "Hello, Erza. I was wondering if you could show me how to do this certain math problem. I was absent that day the teacher taught about it."

Blinking, Erza nodded. She pushed away her jello. "Okay, what do you need help with?"

But Jellal was entranced with the jello. "I love jello. It's so nice. I just love how it melts in my mouth whenever I consume it. So indulging. You mind if I have this piece of jello? You didn't finish it."

"Um, okay-"

Jellal already took it. He took a huge bite out of the jello. "Scrumptious." He took more and more bites of the jello. "You know, my parents named me after my love of jello. When I was at the hospital I refused to drink milk, or anything like that. So instead the nurses brought me jello…"

Erza and Mira sweatdropped. "H-How… interesting…"

"And I loved it. Of course my mother was astounded, and since my mother and father had so much originality in them, they named me, 'Jellal'..." Jellal kept on singing jello praises. And the only thing Erza could think of, was:

I've never seen this side before… is this what I look like eating strawberry cake?

Mira and Erza inched away, slowly, because Jellal was kind of creeping them out. Erza said cheerfully - with fakeness. "Oh, look at the time! I have… uh… student council work to take care of!"

Mira made the peace sign. "Same! Bye Jellal!"

(When Jellal finished his jello, he went back to his original state. It was nighttime, and people were looking at him weirdly. Jellal held his head in his hands. "I ate jello, didn't I?" he muttered.)


	12. Play In The Making

A/N: So...life...I'm actually in a play and I had the creepiest dream. It was scarrrrrryyyyyyy.

Summary: Emotion can't be hidden in Fairy Tail

* * *

"Lord sir, there is something I must inform you."

"Err... Servant, what is there to tell me?"

"I humbly apologize, my lord."

"U-Uh... for wha-? OH NEVERMIND. 'What do you mean, fair lady?'"

"I drank the poison in your stead. Therefore it's only a matter of time before I leave this dreary world..."

"Poor serv... WHAT?"

Natsu threw his script away and shook Lucy. Natsu was wearing old time-y garments, and so was Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu shook her hard.

The pink haired man continued to shake Lucy. "LUCEEEEEEEE. DON'T DIE OF POISON. I'LL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS." The director and the other actors sweatdropped.

Lucy shoved Natsu away. "It's fake, Natsu. Remember? This is a play!" She reminded Natsu for the 100th time. They had been redoing this scene over and over again because of the same thing happening.

"REALLY?"

"YOU IDIOT. Aren't you listening to me? This is a play. I'm not actually dying of poison-" Lucy was cut off by the pyro once more, who was in a haste for the wrongest reason.

"YOU'RE DYING OF POISON? SOMEBODY GET WATER." Natsu freaked. "GET THE FUCKING GODDAMN WATER. LUCE IS DYINGGGGGGGGGG."

"I'm not dying of poison, Natsu." Lucy tried to console him gently. All the other actors were running around the theatre trying to take out the fires Natsu accidentally lit with his lighter.

All of the fake columns were collapsing like dominoes, and the arranged seats weren't in their correct position. The director went to inform the Master, but didn't even make it out the door.

"I SWEAR TO MAVIS. IF YOU KEEP ON DESTROYING STU-" Lucy lost her temper.

Well, let's just say that... half of the props fell down the stage.

* * *

"..."

"Erza?"

"..."

"Erza?"

"Uuuuh... I... am... a...sheep..."

Mira facepalmed at the stage-struck Erza. Sure, this was a chance to get back at her rival, but... her face. Erza's face was embarrassed, and even more embarrassed because Jellal was there.

Apparently, Jellal was nonchalantly being a director. Mira really couldn't tell what was going on. But as long as her ships were happenin' Mira was fine.

"Erza, nice try. But remember, you are a sheep." Jellal looked at a very very red Erza. "So try singing your solo. You aced this in the bathroom, but try to do your best on stage."

Mira hummed to herself. Well, how did you know she aced it in the bathroom?

"Y-Yes, J-jellal..." Erza gulped. "B-beep, bee...p, I'm-m a s-sheep..." Then out of total embarrassment, Erza ran out of the stage and Jellal chased after her.

"ERZA COME BACK." Jellal yelled. "YOU WERE FINE." And he raced after the running Erza.

Mira facepalmed. "It's so beautiful, but so... incomplete."

* * *

"Hmm-mm..." Levy sung as she painted the backdrop of the play. "Ooh, I think a nice blue would TOTALLY fit here." She sang as she retrieved the paint.

Levy took a brush and dipped it slowly into the paint can and attempted to paint at the very top. "U-Ugh... Why was I born so short?" She jumped and jumped.

"Since you were born short, I was born tall, shrimp." Gajeel appeared behind Levy and picked her up. (wink wink) "Here ya go. I'll carry ya. Keep on painting."

Levy stuttered. "T-Thanks, Gajeel." She went to paint the backdrop blue, and smiled to herself when the backdrop was perfect to her imagination.

"You can put me down, Gajeel."

"It's not that easy~"

"What."

Gajeel went ahead and ran around the stage with Levy on his shoulders. Levy was laughing and enjoying her time, and Gajeel was also enjoying his time.

Eventually they ran around too much that Gajeel tripped over the blue paint can both of the teens ended up a nice neon blue. Heaven, isn't it?

* * *

"GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Juvia sang loudly. "Would Gray-sama like to tie the ends of Juvia's costume? On the back..." She said.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure?" He zipped up the costume and went back to handling the props. "Hey, Juvia? I think that a staff would be totally cool for the evil lord."

"If Gray-sama says so." Juvia agreed. "What does Gray-sama think of Juvia's handmade costume?" She twirled around for Gray to see all.

"It's nice." Gray replied without looking up from his prop-making.

Juvia, not noticing that Gray didn't even stop to look up at her, sighed. "Gray-sama, oh, Gray-sama is too kind. Juvia could melt into a puddle at this very moment!"

The pluviophile (Juvia, this means rain-lover btw) danced away. "Juvia shall make a thousand more of these dresses just for Gray-sama!"

Gray yawned. "Have fun with that."

"JUVIA WILL."

* * *

So... whaddya think? Not my best, but pretty funny in itself.


	13. Dodgeball Wars pt 1

A/N: I play dodgeball... kind of... okay not really. I'm the type of person to be on the sidelines yelling "HIT 'EM IN THE BALLS!" or running around cackling evilly because I played an evil prank on my friends.

Summary: It goes... overboard...?

* * *

Dodgeball...

Completely hell.

For the teachers.

And unfortunately that was today's lesson plan, due to Makarov's persistent arguing.

Need I say more?

The PE teacher trembled in her pants. She shook the clipboard as class 1-F (Fairy Tail people) stormed into the gym. A pink-haired idiot, Natsu Dragneel, the PE teacher knew too well, was arguing with the stripper, Gray Fullbuster.

"It's going to end in complete havoc..." The PE teacher whispered to herself.

Natsu yelled out, "I have seen a girl's underwear! Luce's underwear! BEAT THAT YA PERV." Lucy, who wasn't... that far from Natsu, took note of his little statement, and took the courtesy to walk slowly towards him, with an evil aura surrounding her.

"WHAT. THE. FUCKING. HELL. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?!" Lucy said, with hell in her eyes. Levy and Erza sighed. It was another day for class 1-F.

As Natsu was screaming his ass off, the PE teacher took roll. "If I'm correct, then a lot of your classmates are missing, because they had to do a service project?"

Levy McGarden, a good student, nodded. "Yup. There are only 12 of us here today."

"Er... Alberona, Cana?"

"I'm, hic, here! Ya got beer?"

"No.. I'm afraid not. Uh... Dragneel, Natsu?"

"AAAGHHHHHHHAGHHHHHHHAGHHHHHHHH."

"I think that counts for a here... Heartfilia, Lucy?"

"I'M HERE."

"Thanks for the appropriate answer-" the teacher started to say, but then looked up to see Lucy dragging a nearly unconscious Natsu towards them. She shuddered and skipped to the next name.

"Lockser, Juvia?"

"Juvia is here, Ms PE teacher."

"Fullbuster, Gray?"

"'sup?"

"McGarden, Levy?"

"..."

"McGarden, Levy?"

"...was she calling me? oh she was?...HI SORRY. I'M HERE."

The PE teacher looked to Levy. She held a book on her lap. Oh, so that's why she wasn't paying attention.

"Redfox Gajee-"

"He's skipping class." Levy answered, her eyes focused on her book. "He told me, and he went off into the city."

The PE teacher marked Gajeel Redfox absent. This is the 5th time in a row. Why does he despise school so much? The PE teacher finished off all the role calls:

"Scarlet, Erza?"

"Present."

"Fernandes, Jellal?"

"Present."

"Dreyar, Laxu - nevermind. He's absent, like usual."

"Strauss, Mira Jane, Lisanna, and Elfman?"

"Here!"

"I'm here."

"Like a man, I am here."

"Alrighty. Evergreen?"

"I am here."

"Is Freed here?"

"Yes, unfortunately, I wasn't able to skip without Laxus-sama-"

"WHAT ABOUT BICKSLOW?" The teacher immediately cut off Freed. Not wanting to hear a whole rant about Laxus this, Laxus that.

"President."

"Uh-huh... wait what." The PE teacher went back a few seconds. "Did you just say 'president'?"

Bickslow, the man in black, nodded. "Yeah. Got a problem? That's how we all say it, right?" Let's just say, that the whole class sweatdropped and facepalmed.

ONCE THE TEACHER FINISHED ROLECALL...

"U-Uh... D-Dodgeball time... remember to - uh - play with... caution and prevent any injuries- " the teacher said, while the whole class suddenly got fired up for some dodgeball.

Natsu and Gray were elected to be the Team Captains. SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT. The PE teacher's ghost left her body. It was time to die, and she knew it. These two were big time rivals.

Gray looked at the class. "My turn first. I choose... Elfman." Good choice... Elfman had a strong build, and could probably throw really strong. But not fast. Elfman soon went to Gray's side.

Natsu smirked. "Erza. Get over here." Erza... this was an extremely smart choice, how ironic. Probably because Lucy whispered the idea in Natsu's ear. Duh, Gray thought. Erza went to stand with Natsu.

The stripper looked at everybody. He wanted to get Natsu riled up, to fight his best against him. It seemed so close on how to do it... but so far. It was on the tip of his tongue. Before that, he had to recruit good people. "Juvia, come join me." Juvia was more that eager too. She was really good at speed and accuracy, but the throw probably won't be very strong.

"I'D LOVE TO, GRAY-SAMA." Juvia squealed.

The pyro skimmed the remaining eleven. "I'm taking... Levy." Levy is great at strategy. Lucy must've told Natsu, again. Gray smirked. Natsu couldn't do anything without Lucy. Levy went to Natsu's side.

"Cana... I need your drunken self over here." Gray sighed, taking the lady. Cana walked like a supermodel to Gray. Although she may not be loyal, she was reckless and dangerous.

Need I remind you... When Fairy Tail does dodgeball, IT IS WAR.

Cana chuckled and traced Gray's chest - it was missing a fucking shirt, by the way. "Glad you need me, sweetie." Juvia was a bit irked, but soon Cana walked to Elfman's side.

Lucy bent over to Natsu's ear. "Get Mira..." Gray heard, and Natsu nodded.

"Mira. I want you in my super unbeatable team." Natsu grinned. Mira was a really nice choice. But sometimes she can go overboard with her power. Again, Lucy helped Natsu. That idiot can't do anything.

There was 6 remaining. Jellal, Lucy, Bickslow, Lisanna, Freed, and Evergreen.

Gray made a motion to Jellal. He needed his own strategist, if Natsu and Levy. "Come, Jellal. We're way better than that pyro's team." Jellal reluctantly agreed, Gray thought to himself, that this blue haired man wanted to be with Erza.

No regrets.

"Um..." Natsu hesitated. "Bickslow!" This time, Lucy didn't help him. Therefore, Natsu made a questionable mistake. Bickslow is more of a puppetmaster, than a puppet. But that's stupid Natsu for you.

"L..." Gray was about to say Lisanna, but then it hit him.

THE WAY TO PISS OFF DRAGNEEL.

"...Lucy."

THE WAY TO RILE UP FIRE BREATH WAS TO TAKE LUCY AWAY FROM HIM.

Gray smirked, as Natsu's soul left his body. It was an angry soul. Lucy reluctantly left Natsu's side, like Jellal with Erza. She stood right next to Gray himself. Juvia gasped.

"Love rival..."

Natsu woke up. "HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR. LUCE WAS ON MY SIDE. YOU CHEATING BASTARD."

Gray shook his head. "Did you actually recruit her? 'Cuz I just did, you idiot." He smirked.

"WIPE THAT SHIT-EATING GRIN OFF YOUR FACE. LUCE. I RECRUITED YOU, DIDN'T I?" Natsu was getting angry and Gray's plans were working very well. This was going to be an awesome game.

Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry Natsu. But you never really did add me to your team."

The PE teacher's soul was also snapped back in. She was in her body enough to see what was going on.

World War III just started.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK." Natsu cursed audibly. "I'm taking Evergreen." Once Evergreen made a bunch of curses about joining the idiot side, Natsu made a proposal.

"We win, and I always get Luce on my team."

"And if we win?" Gray questioned. "How about, if I win, you buy me lunch everyday next week?"

"But Juvia already does that for you!" Juvia protested and the same time as Natsu did. Lucy yawned at the scene.

Finally, Natsu agreed to the terms, and Lisanna went to Gray's side, and Natsu got Freed.

The tense aura filled up the gym as everybody went to their respective places. The one with the most killing aura was on Natsu's side of the court. It was all coming from the pink haired idiot. Gray's smirk was almost cool enough to counter the hell fire aura. Lucy shuddered.

What will happen to this gym? And the poor PE teacher?

* * *

So... no prom special... sorry guys. Do you want to PE teacher to have a name?


End file.
